The invention is directed to solenoid valves, and more particularly to a solenoid valve incorporating an improved check valve.
A solenoid valve of the type with which this invention is concerned is disclosed in DE 196 35 690 A1, and in which the check valve has a rigid ball-shaped closing body, which is associated with a hollow conical valve seat in a valve component. Since the valve component is injection molded of thermoplastic synthetic resin or plastic material and has a non-uniform mass distribution, dimensional deviations of the valve seat occur during manufacture and during insertion with the solenoid valve into the housing of a hydraulic unit and these dimensional deviations lead to leakage problems in the check valve at low pressures.
The solenoid valve according to the invention is advantageous inasmuch as the elastic closing body reliably closes the check valve even at low pressures since the closing body is in a position to compensate for dimensional deviations of the valve seat even at low pressures.
In one embodiment of the solenoid valve, a pressure fluid path to the seat valve is predetermined, in relation to which the check valve is disposed in a geometrically favorable position. A large degree of dimensional fidelity in the manufacture of the valve seat of the check valve is achieved when the valve body is essentially rotationally symmetrical.